


forever and ever amen

by RInneGirl35



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RInneGirl35/pseuds/RInneGirl35
Summary: Pekka has a god awful Mustache and his girlfriend hates it





	forever and ever amen

Pekka Rinne smiled at the fact that it was game night and he was liking his mustache. He looked over at his girlfriend Cheyenne. Who was sleeping peacefully in their bed, he loved her so much he would do anything for her. He saw the time and knew he needed to wake her up so she could get to her doctor's appointment for their little one she was already twelve weeks and would be entering her second trimester soon. .  
“Chey, baby wake up my love, your appointment is soon” Pekka said gently shaking her.  
“Pekka five more minutes” Chey said even pregnant the girl was still as stubborn about getting out of bed Pekka chuckled,  
‘Baby i would let you sleep five more minutes if i could but we have the appointment and then i have practice and then we have photos to do to announce and then we have the game tonight, come on beautiful” pekka said kissing her forehead. Chey sighed and smiled at him slowly sitting up, she looked at him and noticed he was somewhat clean shaven and then she saw the stache, that god awful stache.  
“Pekka what is that on your lip” Chey asked she really didn’t know what to say.  
“My mustache,” Pekka said  
“I don’t know what to say…” Chey said she really didn’t, she had to be careful on how she worded things because she never liked to say negative things about her amazing boyfriend but that stache was god awful and made him look like a creep.  
“Babe, can you shave it, i hate to be mean or rude but that stache makes you look like a damn creep, like you’d kidnap a woman and keep her in the basement, now i know they wouldn’t complain because your hot as hell, you can pull off a lot but this is not one of them” Chey said  
Pekka looked at her, he knew she was being honest but he didn’t know how to tell her it was for no shave november he had to keep it, it was for his 365 fund.  
“I can’t babe,” Pekka said  
“The hell you can’t, i won’t let you keep it unless its for a charity, and you know it. If you don’t shave it your not coming near me for certain activities for the next month” Chey said  
“It’s for the 365 fund no shave november contest babe, its for the kids” Pekka said looking at her, her eyes softened just a little, but he knew her last statement stood true he wasn't getting anywhere near her except for her belly and her lips with that stache.  
“Ok Pekka, just know if twitter blows up with comments im not responsible for any of them except my own” Chey said  
“I know baby girl” Pekka said he helped her get dressed and ready soon they were out the door. When fans saw him in nashville he got mixed responses, some loved it others hated it some had no preference.  
“What if i grow it out babe” Pekka asked as they waited to be called back to the exam room.  
“Full beard or clean shaven” Chey said looking at him with those hazel eyes, pekka chuckled and nodded.  
“Ok babe” Pekka said  
“Cheyenne” the nurse called the couple stood up and followed her back.  
“Alright how far along are you” the nurse asked  
“12 weeks” Chey said pekka smiled at her it was the first appointment he could make because of his travel schedule he made it clear to his coach, that he was going to be late because he wanted to see his baby and hear the heartbeat.  
“Perfect the dr will be in shortly” the nurse said  
They nodded. They had chosen to wait to tell the fans after they hit 12 weeks because the risk of miscarriage was now past.  
“I’m sorry i wasn’t at the first appointment babe” Pekka said apologizing chey wasn’t upset because it was his job, she was a first responder and went to the doctor as soon as she got sick on the job, now she was going to be in the dispatch center while she was pregnant because her job was too dangerous for her while pregnant to be in the field. Pekka knew she wanted to be in the field but that was the agreement they had made when they found out.  
“Its ok you were away playing hockey that’s your job.” Chey said just as the dr came in.  
“Alright ready to see the little one” the dr asked Chey and Pekka nodded the gel was placed on her tummy.  
“Would we be able to find out the gender” pekka asked  
“No not this visit she’ll have to be at least 20 weeks so next visit would be when you could find out the gender.” the dr said she moved the wand and the baby popped up on the screen.  
“He’s so tiny” Chey said  
“He is, baby your amazing,” Pekka said  
“Alright do you want to hear the heartbeat” The dr asked  
“Yes” they said  
Pekka heard the heartbeat for the first time and his eyes were full of tears, that was a tiny human he helped create. His heart was bursting with joy.  
“Alright do you want pictures” the dr asked  
“Yes” Pekka said before chey could speak up. Chey smiled his reaction was the cutest one the dr had ever seen from a dad.  
“Here you go, chey remember drink plenty of water and eat as much as you can take the prenatal vitamins you have been and we will see you again soon for the gender ultrasound. Have a good day both of you” the dr said.  
“I will make sure she does everything” pekka said as they left. Once they got to Peks practice he did his thing and Chey was sitting in the stands munching on some Chicken nuggets something she had been craving. They had decided to do the photos after his practice and at the arena. Afterwards the pictures were taken and they would be announcing in a few different ways on social media  
The first one would be at the game that night where she would be wearing a bumps first hockey season t-shirt and some jeans. The fans in that section would have to look closely at her because her bump was small. Then the hockey stick with infant skates tied just above the blade for pekka’s instagram and chey’s twitter and then chey’s instagram would be a photo of her with peks in the background in front of the net full gear and saying he shoots he scores. She smiled.  
“Pekka what does your girlfriend think of your mustache?” one media guy asked  
“She doesn’t like it to be honest she, might kick me to the couch if i don’t shave it or grow it into a full beard.” pekka said  
“She doesn’t like it are you going to shave it” Another media guy asked  
“It’s for no shave november this kids at vandy asked me to do so i can’t, however my girlfriend is ok with that but if i don’t shave it at the end of the month i’ll be in trouble” Pekka said  
“You and your girlfriend did a special photoshoot today what was that about” brooks bratten asked  
“Well, me and my girlfriend have a surprise and if you guys see her in the stands tonight you’ll have to look at her shirt. We will announce about the surprise after first period today” Pekka said  
“Ok, your girlfriend does fun giveaways is she doing any tonight” brooks asked  
“Yes she will have a bag full of goodies for the winners, tonight i know she’s doing 9 different giveaways, so be sure to follow her instagram and twitter for where she will be and how to win” pekka said.  
“Alright thanks peks good luck tonight” brooks and everyone said after they had finished asking about the surprise announcement planned for tonight and how the game should go.  
Chey sat in her seat and pulled up instagram for her story.  
“Hey guys if your at the game tonight i have a special announcement and surprise., y’all know i usually do three giveaways at home game, but tonight i am doing 9 different giveaways each winner will get a goodie bag full of preds gear.” Chey said in the first story and saved and uploaded both to twitter before doing her how to wins. 

“To win the first goodie bag is guess who will light the lamp first. So tweet me or DM me on here your guesses and whoever guesses right will win a goodie bag if its multiple ill put twitter and instagram users into a generator and chose that way so its fair. You have to be here at Bridgestone arena to win, with your entry send me your section and seat number” she said 

She did this eight more times. She loved doing giveaways and doing fun activites. 

“Mommy what does her shirt mean” a little girl asked sitting next to Chey. Chey made a point to pekka that she was going to sit with the fans in the stands and not in the lexus lounge, club level and or with the other WAGS. she never wanted to lose her fan interaction or experience.  
“Well it means she and pekka have a special announcement later,” the little girl’s mother said looking at her nodding and mouthing a congrats  
“Mommy can i have a picture with her” the little girl asked  
“I’ll ask her” her mother said 

“Hey um my daughter lilianna would love a picture with you, i’m sorry you can say no if you’d like she just absolutely adores you and peks Chey, and she wants to be just like you my names denise” the lady said Chey smiled 

“Of course i’ll take a picture with Lilianna, she beautiful how old is she, is this her first game” Chey asked kneeling down to pick lilianna up 

“She’s five it is her first game,” Denise said Chey smiled and set the five year old girl on her hip. Smiling she had Denise take one with her phone and asked to post it. When she got the permission she posted it.  
Awhile later the preds were one up with a minute in the first and Chey had annonunced the winner and would take the goodie bag to them after the announcement her and peks had planned. She went to the ice and met pekka and Kara Hammer.  
“So you both have a special announcement for Bridgestone arena tonight, but first pekka what do you guys need to keep doing going into the second period” Kara asked  
“Just keep up the defense and less puck turnovers the guys are doing great” Pekka said  
“Ok so what is this special announcement” Kara asked  
‘Well Chey and i are adding to our ine up we wanted to make sure mom and baby were both healthy and well past miscarriage time before we announced to everybody.” Pekka said hodling his girlfriend and her small bump in his arms and hand.  
“Congratulations when is the baby due” Kara aksed  
“June or july” Chey said not remembering the exact due date.  
“Congrats guys thank you peks” Kara said Pekka kissed chey before they headed their seperate ways for the remainder of the game. Chey posted her picture on her instagram and finished her giveaways.


End file.
